leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Bleetoh
¡Hola, bienvenid |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Plantilla:Ability2. ¡Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con cualquier cosa! Harkylons (discusión) 21:19 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Conectate al LoL, te quiero mostrar una nueva idea que tuve. '-Mat' 18:10 16 feb 2014 (UTC -3) Una fusión de comunidades Hola Bleetoh, Me llamo Nick y formo parte del equipo de Wikia en Español. Yo era responsable para mucho del contenido sobre los campeones que importé desde la comunidad en inglés. Así que tu eres el único sysop activo, quería avisarte que existe otra comunidad sobre LoL. He estado hablando con ellos, y están abiertos al idea de una fusión. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos escoger lo que queremos de cada comunidad. Además, tu todavía tendría el puesto de admin, pero con otros dos de la otra comunidad. Así que hay dos comunidades exitosos sobre el mismo tema, tiene mucho sentido fusionarlas para unir a las visitas que recibe cada comunidad y crear una comunidad tanto mejor por la fusión. Por favor, avisa si estás abierto a una fusión, y yo puedo facilitar la comunicación y ejecución de la fusión. Muchas gracias! Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo! Nick 22:06 17 mar 2014 (UTC) Hola, necesito que me ayudes en la creación de los "Templates", no entiendo mucho, anduve buscando ayuda en Google y en la misma Wikia pero sigo sin comprender. Mi idea era armar un árbol para marcar los ítem necesarios para construir Espada Del Rey Arruinado, en la LoL Wikia en Inglés verás el ejemplo. Saludos! Hola! ¿Necesita ayuda gestión de la comunidad? ¿Es necesario algún mods o un administrador de la comunidad española, tal vez? Gracias! Hello! Need help with the community management? Are you in need of any mods or administrators at this time? Thanks. Sorry. That before was my message about Spanish community management. Nathan.Wong (discusión) 13:53 4 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola Me habias dicho que buscara información de la wiki de ingles. encontré algo, van a poner un nuevo campeón. te voy a mandar un link que no es de la wiki de ingles pero igual ayudara. http://divinelol.com/braum-el-corazon-de-freljord-revelado/ quizás esto te ayude KamiDende (discusión) 17:02 25 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola Bueno, me fije en la wiki de ingles y encontré 2 cosas: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brutalizer y también encontré: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Long_Sword Aviso: No se si estos objetos ya están en esta wiki. Asi que podes crear una página que ya existe. No la creo yo porque no entiendo muy bien la creación de páginas de objetos. Intente pero nada funcionaba, si me explican, lo mas probable es que lo logre entender mejor. A si yo podre crear este tipo de páginas. KamiDende (discusión) 17:35 25 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola amigo, kiero saber si no han salido nuevos personajes. Pork conozco muy poco sobre este juego, pero colaborare en la wikia. Pachuar (discusión) 19:51 26 abr 2014 (UTC) Estrategia de campeones Hola! Bueno eres el admin de esta wiki y queria pedirte permiso (para prevenir problemas) de agregarle contenido a la estrategia de los personajes, es decir, de la estrategia que he visto de los campeones esta el uso de habilidades, uso de objetos, countering y presentacion del campeon, pero me gustaria que se les agregara mas como Pros y contras, es decir ventajas y desventajas, los campeones con los que son fuertes y debiles, orden de habilidades, etc. Espero que lo haya podido explicar bien, espero tu respuesta, la consulta la hice por si estaba prohibido agregar mas cosas a la estrategia, saludos! c: Akhemi (discusión) 03:19 4 may 2014 (UTC) Torneo de Easter Eggs en Comunidad Central Hola Bleetoh. Tenemos pensado realizar un torneo en la Comunidad central que involucre a las wikias más activas de videojuegos. Su temática sería la de Easter Eggs (guiños que se hacen dentro de los propios videojuegos), pudiendo elegir entre propuestas de cada una de estas wikias. Sería genial saber si podemos contar con vuestra participación, nos vendría muy bien el apoyo de los administradores locales de las comunidades para realizar el torneo. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de darle publicidad, por lo que cada comunidad recibirá bastante publicidad extra. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer por aquí es solicitar a la comunidad que elija el easter egg más representativo o gracioso de la saga y una vez elegido se enfrentaría a los demás representantes de otras comunidades en una votación general. Los ganadores recibirán un premio por parte de Wikia (publicidad extra para esas comunidades ganadoras y algunos regalos para los usuarios que propusieron a los ganadores). El torneo empezaría la semana que viene, así que si los administradores estáis de acuerdo, publicaremos una entrada de blog para informar a la comunidad y que comiencen a elegir al easter egg que les representará. Si tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que avisarme. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:33 6 may 2014 (UTC) RE: Bienvenido ¡Hola Bleetoh! Gracias por la bienvenida :3 Sí, he podido observar que ciertamente hay diferencias en algunas cosillas. Esa es siempre la cosa mala de tener dos idiomas que son tan iguales y tan distintos a veces. Yo no tengo problemas en, si se llega a un acuerdo entre la comunidad (algo estilo votación) adaptarme a lo que la comunidad decida (y si es necesario, cambiar lo que ya he creado). Juego en inglés y cuando quiero ayudar traduciendo me pongo el juego en español, me da igual cambiarme a LAN. Lo llevaré peor con las voces, ya que no suelo jugar en LAN, pero me adaptaré a lo que haga falta, mientras pueda ayudar. No te preocupes, que mientras queden cosas por traducir (me divierte más que crear :P) aquí seguiré motivado, sea escribiendo en EUW o LAN, jaja. Un saludo, Ronin · · Cuéntame 18:12 7 may 2014 (UTC) RE: Estrategia de campeones Hi hi! ^^ bueno soy yo de nuevo, con respecto con la estrategia de campeones no es algo de estrategias personales que tengo, veras, ciertas veces me pongo a ver los videos oficiales de LOL, me refiero a los spotlights de campeones en donde salen estrategias que no estan mencionadas en las paginas de aqui, si me permites puedo editar en la pagina Lux/Estrategia para mostrarte a lo que me refiero, pero necesito tu permiso para eso, desharé la edicion si es que no la apruebas. Saludos! n.n Akhemi (discusión) 01:33 8 may 2014 (UTC) Edicion terminada Hi Hi! n.n Bueno la pagina ya esta lista Lux/Estrategia, puedes verla y darme tu opinion para ver si esta bien asi, la estrategia de cada campeon obviamente cambia, a algunos de los adc se les podria agregar los supp con los que trabaja y otras cosas mas. Saludos, espero que te agrade la estrategia ^^ Akhemi (discusión) 19:34 8 may 2014 (UTC) Easter Eggs Hola Bleetoh. Hace unos días creé una entrada para añadir solicitudes a mejores Easter Eggs, que participarían en el concurso. En estos momentos estoy recopilándolos todos y eligiendo ya el definitivo, pero aquí finalmente nadie propuso ninguno. ¿No hay ningún huevo disponible? Puedo dejar unos días para que tú u otro usuario propongan, aunque supongo que ya no podría hacer la misma consulta que en otros lugares. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 20:04 14 may 2014 (UTC) Permiso para crear paginas Segun lo que entiendo, tengo que venir con usted para pedir permiso para hacer ciertas cosas. Una de esas cosas era hacer paginas sobre los Campeones que han sido cancelados, como Urf, Avedrian, etc. La segunda era para hacer una pagina sobre el Acceso Rapido. Si me deja, hare lo que pueda para que las paginas queden lo mejor que pueda ^-^. Ah, y no confie en las pocas (2) ediciones que tengo. Esperando respuesta, 'DoremiHarukaze (discusión) 20:02 17 may 2014 (UTC)''' * Hola DoremiHarukaze. No hace falta pedirme permiso, aunque agradezco que lo hagas. Te aconsejo que copies la manera en que están hechas esas mismas páginas en la wiki de inglés. Como somos pocos, ayuda mucho partir de versiones que sabemos que están revisadas por una cantidad de gente mucho mayor. Trata de mantener un discurso enciclopédico, ya que mucha gente usa estas wikis como referencia oficial (aunque no lo sean). Por otro lado, ¿a qué llamas Acceso Rápido? Gracias por tu ayuda! --Bleetoh (discusión) 20:13 17 may 2014 (UTC) * Gracias por los consejos, hare que las paginas se vean lo más ordenadas posibles. Llamo Acceso Rápido a la opcion de poder utilizar Habilidades hacia la posicion del cursor directamente, parecido a Destello o Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos, por dar un ejemplo. Eso es todo. Empezando a trabajar en ello, DoremiHarukaze (discusión) 18:18 18 may 2014 (UTC) Hola Bleetoh, Me gustaría ayudar en la comunidad, pero el problema es que soy Español, y la wiki es latina. ¿Me podrías decir en que puedo ayudar o si puedo ayudar traduciendo artículos? Gracias ManuCMF1 (discusión) 23:04 23 may 2014 (UTC)